


Bury My Lovely

by TheMadHatress13



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHatress13/pseuds/TheMadHatress13
Summary: "Don't make me do this," Tony whispered. "I can't kill you, you're right. Even if you're not him, I can't kill Peter." A cruel grin spread across the fakes face."I won't make you do anything. I'll make you watch."ORThe Avengers are sent to dispose of a Hydra base, and Tony is met by a familiar face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this has nothing to do with my other series, or any canon timeline. This is just me making stuff up! Hope you enjoy!

"Clint! I need some help over here!" Natasha yelled into her earpiece, shooting down two more Hydra agents.  
"I'm on it," Clint replied, firing a round of arrows in quick succession as Bucky ran over to help Natasha with the ever growing cluster of Hydra. "I'm really starting to see the two heads grow back thing," Clint noted, shooting an explosive arrow into a large group of enemy agents and watching them scatter.  
"Yes, they take that very seriously," Bucky said bitterly, ripping one of the agents machine guns in half with his metal arm.  
"Enough with the chit-chat," Tony's voice ordered over the earpiece as he flew over head. "Clear out the agents and then start wiping their servers! I'll get the big brain," Tony said. The Avengers latest mission had been a Hydra base in west Africa that was doing some sort of genetic testing. They had only found out about it as they had tried to nab Peter a month previously, and had almost succeeded. The kid had come away bloody, but he was okay. He had insisted on coming to help them, much to Tony's displeasure, but everyone had to start sometime.  
"Hey, Mr. Stark! Where do you need me?"  
"Stay with Cap, kid. He's taking out some agents on the far north side," he ordered, knowing that that was where the danger was at its weakest.  
"Alright Mr. Stark," he said, quickly swinging off towards Steve. Tony saw a flash of red and golden light at the western part of the base, and new Wanda and Vision were doing their jobs.  
"Hey, T'Challa, you got a location on the doctor?" Tony asked. His part of this mission was to put an end to Dr. Crayor, the man behind the experiments, and the kidnapping of Peter.  
"Yes, he is in the courtyard," T'Challa replied.  
"Great," Tony replied, flying towards the courtyard.

 

Tony landed in a large open space, which he assumed was once the courtyard. Now it was nothing more than burnt wood, and ash.  
"I apologise for the mess," a male voice said. "My experiments can get a bit... messy," it continued. Tony turned to see a balding man in a white lab coat and sweater vest leaning casually against a burt tree trunk.  
"You tried to hurt the kid," Tony replied.  
"Ah, well, sacrifices must be made in the name of science. In the end it's not important," was the vague response. Tony raised his hand to blast Dr. Crayor into oblivion, but was met with only a laugh. "Oh, you won't be killing me today, Mr. Stark," he said, brown eyes glinting.  
"Oh, I think I will be," he responded. He was about to fire when suddenly a figure in a black suite jumped at him from the shadows, successfully knocking him off balance. The black suit was made of a material that was clearly bulletproof, but still light enough for the small figure to move nimbly. It covered the figures head and hands, yet he still seemed oddly familiar, like Tony had seen it before.  
"I think you will find my friend quite interesting," Dr. Crayor said, walking backwards towards the door. "Cheerio!" He called, beginning to run. Tony attempted to follow, but was once again attacked by the figure in black.  
"I need back-up!" He called into the com system. Crayor's getting away!"  
"On it," Steve said. "Hulk can clean up everything else out here-" it was then that Tony's calm was disabled. The figure lunged at him again, and soon found himself trapped in a battle in the middle of the courtyard.  
They danced around each other, lunging forward and then back and landing blows until finally Tony swiped his opponents legs from under him, and held him down. He was about to fire when something made him freeze.  
"Mr. Stark, please!" The figure begged. It was using Peter's voice, Tony thought desperately. The figure lifted a trembling hand and tugged off its mask to reveal the beaten and bloodied face of Peter Parker. His nose was broken and covered in blood and he had a split lip and broken cheek bone, but it was his face all the same.  
"Peter?" Tony asked.  
"Please, Mr. Stark, I'm sorry," he was begging.  
"No, you can't be, Peter's back with the others," Tony said to himself. "And he wouldn't betray us!"  
"T-they told that they'd kill May if I didn't do what they said," Peter whimpered. Tony wished he could call Steve and clarify if Peter was with him, but alas, his coms weren't working. Convenient.  
"You're not Peter," he growled out. Not Peter gave him one last puppy eyed stare before his face fell into a mask if cold indifference.  
"Guess you got me," he said. It was still Peter's voice, just not Peter. "You're not going to kill me though. I still have his face, you won't be able to do it," the fake Peter mocked, slipping on a heartwrenching facade of fear. It was then that Tony realised that the man in front of him was right. He would never be able to kill a teammate. Especially when that teammate was practically a child.  
"Don't make me do this," Tony whispered. "I can't kill you, you're right. Even if you're not him, I can't kill Peter." A cruel grin spread across the fakes face.  
"I won't make you do anything. I'll make you watch." With that the man bit down on some sort of pill, and Peter's face contorted in pain as he choked, eyes widening and going bloodshot as he clawed at his throat. "Hail...Hydra," the man forced out through Peter's mouth before convulsing one last time, and going still.  
Tony felt hot tears running down his face. It's not him, it's not him, it's not him...  
"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark I- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Peter yelled, skidding to a stop as he entered the courtyard. Tony sighed deeply before getting up and guiding Peter away from the corpse of the man who had stolen the boy's face.  
"It's just another trick," he replied. Peter didn't question farther, just pressed closer to the other man's side, as if sensing his distress.

It turned out that the man had stolen Peter's face with stolen S.H.I.E.L.D tech similar to that which Natasha used when taking down Pierce. Peter had been horrified to hear what had happened and demanded to stay near Tony for future missions. The kid was actually letting Tony have an excuse to over protect him. He could live with that.


	2. NOTICE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE!

Hey Everyone,   
Sorry to disappoint, but this is not part of the story. So here's the deal. I wrote this story on my kindle at like, 10:30 on a really stressful night, under a doc which refused to save. Because of this fact, I was forced to post it even though I could have done far better. Now that I have more time on my hands, I can definitely make a far better, more detailed, and way more emotional version of this and want to know what you guys think. I'll keep this message up for a few days, and unless I get a really negative response, will be taking this work down shortly to re-do it.   
Please let me know what you think in the comments section. 

-Reverie Brookes

**Author's Note:**

> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


End file.
